1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for writing a message in a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for simplifying movement between slides (pages), by changing the form of a slide into a collapse form, when making messages that use a plurality of slides (pages) in a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals have rapidly become widely distributed and used as they provide convenience in portability. Therefore, service providers (terminal manufacturers) competitively develop new mobile terminals having more convenient functions in order to improve the product and thereby attract users.
For example, a mobile terminal provides functions such as a phonebook, a game, a scheduler, a Short Message Service (SMS), a Multimedia Message Service (MMS), a Broadcast Message Service (BMS), an Internet service, an Electronic (E)-mail service, a morning call, a Motion Picture Expert Group (MPEG)-1 or MPEG-2 Audio Layer-3 (MP3) player, a digital camera, and other similar products and services.
Here, a multimedia message allows a user to write messages up to twenty slides (pages) at the maximum, generally, and allows message writing of up to approximately 2000 characters in each slide, so that the multimedia message function has become a function favored by a plurality of users.
When writing a large amount of messages, a user of the mobile terminal writes messages by adding a slide. That is, the mobile terminal supports twenty slides at the maximum but outputs one or two slides in a limited display portion, and then shows successive slides according to a user's page change request. This is because the mobile terminal provides an expanded type slide.
After writing messages using all of the twenty slides, the user must move to a relevant slide using a slide turnover button (e.g., +, − button) of the mobile terminal in order to view messages written on the relevant slide.
However, in this case, much time is taken for moving to the relevant slide, and the user may accidentally press a neighboring different key while repeatedly pressing the slide turnover button.